C'est la rentrée
by Nescuik
Summary: ALL HUMAN ! C'est la dernière année à Mystic Fall, comment vont vivre nos héros préférés, cette dernière rentrée tous ensemble ? (Premier OS, première histoire sans prétention, merci d'être indulgent ! En espérant que ça vous plaira :)) Couple : DELENA, STEBEKAH, KLAROLINE, Jer&Bonnie, Eli&Kath, Kol&April. / AUCUN PERSONNAGE NE M'PPARTIENT, TOUT EST A l'AUTEUR DE LA SERIE !


Ma dernière année de lycée... Mes parents n'arrêtaient pas de me dire que ça allait être la plus belle de toutes, mais ça me faisait surtout penser que dans quelques mois, on allait tous être séparé. Et principalement Damon et moi. Damon ? Vous voyez le grand mec aux cheveux noirs, qui fait genre c'est un bad boy ? Celui qui a le bras autour des épaules d'un autre gars, grand et blond ? Stepheeeeeen voilà ! Les frères Salavatore, qui faisaient tomber tous les cœurs et qui les ramassaient rarement. Je les avais repérer dès que j'avais passé les portes du lycée, et les nouvelles secondes y étaient aussi pour quelques choses, « Ouuuuuaaah, t'as vu comment il est trop beau gosse ! Faut que je sache qui c'est ! Tu crois qu'on pourra s'incruster à leur fête de début d'année ?! », c'était monnaie courante à la rentrée. Et pour être franche, je n'avais pas échappé à la règle. Je connaissais les frères de réputation, mais là de les avoir en face de moi, surtout qu'ils avaient redoublé tous les deux, j'avais pas été fière. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu deux tornades blondes se précipiter vers moi :

« - ELEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Caroline et Rebekah, aussi discrètes qu'un troupeau d'une centaine d'éléphant...

- Hey les filles, leur dis-je en les serrant dans mes bras, tout sourire.

- On ne vous changera jamais, rajouta plus calmement Bonnie, la plus sage de la bande (enfin, c'était l'air qu'elle se donnait), ma 'Léna, tu m'as manqué ! Dit-elle en me prenant contre elle.

- C'est toi qui est partit un mois aussi, répliquais-je en faisant la moue, mais tu m'as manqué aussi, soufflais-je dans son oreille.

- Rebekaaaaah, t'as vu qui te fait signe là bas ! Cria Caro, en lui secouant le bras comme un prunier.

- Raaah mais tais-toi, j'ai trop honte...

- Euh, depuis quand tu as honte que Stephen Salvatore, accessoirement un très bon ami, et le mec qui te plaît depuis environ six moi, te fasse coucou avec un grand sourire, ai-je dit accompagnée de Bonnie qui ouvrait les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Ben en fait hier soir, Stephen m'a appelé... Et il m'a dit qu'il avait hâte de me revoir demain, que je lui avais beaucoup manqué pendant ces vacances, et qu'il faudrait qu'il essaye un truc, voir si je suis réceptive... souffla-t-elle toute rouge alors que nous riions toutes.

- Il va surtout te prendre dans ses bras, te rouler le patin de ta vie et tu t'en remettra pas, explosa de rire Caroline avec son tact habituel.

- En parlant de patin, dont personne ne se remettra, rétorqua une voix derrière Caro.

- Salut Klaus, salut Elijah ! Avons-nous répondu aux deux arrivants. »

Je vais vous expliquez, où vous allez être perdu. En arrivant en seconde, Caro, Bonnie et moi, nous nous connaissions déjà, et le premier jour nous avons rencontrer Rebekah Mickaelson, la petite sœur d'Elijah, Kol, Klaus et Finn qui lui était déjà partit faire ses études ailleurs. Kol avait repiqué en primaire il était donc dans notre année, Klaus avait un an de plus et Elijah était déjà en terminale à ce moment là. Aujourd'hui, Bekah, Kol, Bonnie, Caroline, Stephen, Damon et moi passions notre diplôme, enfin cette année. Si Elijah et Klaus étaient là, c'était que l'université ne commençait que dans quelques jours et qu'ils avaient profité de ces derniers jours pour nous voir un peu. Caroline et Klaus... Couple mythique et explosif du lycée, ils sont tombés raide dingue l'un de l'autre la première fois qu'ils se sont vu, échange de numéros, skype, sortie à deux et de fil en aiguille au bout de deux mois, ils sont arrivés la bouche en cœur, et le sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de leur visage. Aujourd'hui trois ans après ils sont toujours ensemble, toujours aussi amoureux, et toujours aussi tactiles à ce que je vois... Elijah lui, c'est

encore un autre domaine...

« - Elena ? Chuchota-t-il en se plaçant à côté de moi.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Répliquais-je sur le même ton, pour me moquer de lui. Si tu cherches Katherine, elle va bientôt arriver, elle peaufinait sa tenue quand je lui ai dis que je m'en allais, héhé... Ce qu'elle a réussi à ce que je vois... Elijah, tu baves sur ton costard... ELIJAH ! Criais-je en le secouant pour qu'il sorte de sa transe. »

Qu'est ce qu'on pourrait bien faire de lui, sérieusement. Lui et Katherine, ma sœur jumelle et meilleure amie, sortaient ensemble, mais pas de la même façon que Klaus et Caroline. Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ils continuaient de chercher à séduire l'autre. Ils formaient un couple très mignon, vraiment trop mignon. Je les regardais se câliner, et je les trouvais à croquer. Katherine n'était pas la plus tactile des filles, avec moi et Jer', notre petite frère, beaucoup mais avec les autres, c'était pas vraiment ça parfois. Jer' venait d'attraper Bonnie par la taille justement, en lui demandant si il lui avait manqué un petit peu pendant ses vacances, avant de lui attraper le visage et de l'embrasser. Kol venait vers nous aussi avec April, sa petite amie, plus jeune que nous, mais que nous avions tout de suite adoptée.

« - Oh bah merde alors... lâchais-je en regardant Rebekah. »

En effet, Stephen avait vraiment quelque chose à testé avec notre belle blonde... Il venait de l'attraper par les hanches et la tenait contre lui en l'embrassant comme si il n'y avait personne d'autre. Et elle n'était pas en reste. L'année commençait bien pour ces deux là, et on riait tous en les regardant et Bonnie, April, Caroline et moi frappions dans nos mains alors que les garçons les sifflait. C'était bien beau tout ça, mais je suis censée avoir un copain aussi, moi. Ou alors ces petites secondes ont réussi à me la chaparder dans un coin pour lui demander un autographe ou une photo, et pouvoir se faire inviter... Ah non, je n'ai rien dit enfin de compte.

« - Et moi princesse, je t'ai tellement peu manqué que tu prends même pas la peine de venir jusqu'à moi ? Chuchota une voix contre mon oreille.

- Mmmhhh, soupirais-je en sentant ses lèvres contre ma joue et ses bras autour de moi, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu m'as manqué Damon.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser alors, petit cœur ? Sourit-il contre mon cou.

- C'est toujours à moi de tout faire... me moquais-je. »

Enfin, je me suis pas moquée très longtemps, monsieur avait une très grande fierté et avait donc décidé de me prouver le contraire, en me soulevant et me posant sur le capot de la voiture la plus proche. Il fit un geste très mal poli au propriétaire et récolta une petite tape derrière la tête de ma part. Et il m'éblouit par un petit sourire en coin comme il sait les faire, puis par un vrai et franc sourire, magnifique. Il finit par pencher la tête vers moi, et lorsque nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques millimètres il souffla un « je t'aime » avant de fondre sur mes lèvres. Il savait que je ne pouvais pas lui résister lorsqu'il faisait ça, et je me perdis dans le baiser, mes mains dans ses cheveux, mes jambes enroulées aux siennes. Le manque d'air finit par se faire ressentir et je brisais l'instant à contre cœur, mais il me colla contre lui en embrassant le sommet de mon crâne. Damon et Elena. Je n'avais beau pas aimé le fait que tout le monde nous scrute et suive le début de notre histoire je savais qu'elle avait fait vibrer les couloirs du lycée, entre chuchotements, bruits de couloir et ragots, et pures inventions de certaines. La première que nous nous sommes vu avec Damon, c'était deux mois après la rentrée en seconde. Enfin, quand il m'a vu pour la première fois. Je n'étais pas la dernière à ma retourner lorsqu'il passait dans les couloirs. Damon et Stephen sont les meilleurs amis des Mickaelson, et un midi où je n'avais pas pu rentrer à la maison pour déjeuner à temps, Rebekah m'avait emmené au bar-restaurant plus loin où ses frères et les Salvatore mangeaient ce midi là. Heureusement que je connaissais ses frères ou je n'aurais jamais osé aller. En arrivant, Bekah c'était assise sur les genoux d'Elijah pour manger dans son assiette, et en profiter pour connaître un peu plus Stephen, qui était en couple à ce moment là. Je m'étais fait toute petite et m'étais installée à côté de Damon, la seule place. Quand il avait vu que je ne mangeait pas, il avait poussé son assiette de frites et une tranche de jambon vers moi et m'avait prêté ses couverts avec un « tiens princesse, graille un peu où tu tiendras jamais ». Malheureusement pour moi, j'avais rougi comme jamais et il l'avait remarqué. Par la suite nous nous étions revu en soirées, où j'étais un peu moins... timide, on va dire. Et de fil en aiguille, il m'avait invité à sortir, d'abord avec Bekah et Stephen, puis tout les deux. Un cinéma, un restaurant italien au coin de la rue du lycée, une expo dans un musée de la ville, prêt de bouquins, « tu veux venir voir un film à la maison ce soir ? », et voilà. Ca c'était fait tout seul, sans que l'on s'en rende vraiment compte. Et c'est vrai qu'au départ, j'avais des doutes sur lui, sur ses intentions, bien que je connaissais aussi Stephen et que je savais que ce dernier n'était pas comme ça. J'avais joué la prudence, et avait attendu plusieurs mois avant de passer à l'acte. En plus d'être patient, Damon c'était avéré être un copain romantique, et très mignon, bien que taquin et qu'il me poussait dans mes retranchements parfois. J'étais raide dingue de lui, et je pense pouvoir dire que c'est réciproque.

« - Prête ? Me dit-il en me tendant la main, pendant que je prenais une grande respiration.

- Prête ! Beau gosse, répondis-je en lui prenant la main. »


End file.
